Fluorinated materials have many uses. In particular, they are used in polymer-related industries, and, more particularly, in fiber-related industries, to impart soil and oil resistance. Generally, these materials are applied as a topical treatment, but their effectiveness decreases over time due to material loss via wear and washing.
There is a need to provide polymeric materials that have improved soil and oil resistance.